Harry Potter PSB1 in the eyes of Samara Harrison
by SnowFaye
Summary: This story is basically the first Harry Potter book in the eyes of another character. The character I am using is my own. Some of the dialogue will be the same. Such as teachers in class and the hat and letters while some interaction will be changed.


_**Harry potter and the philosophers stone in the view of Samara Harrison**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are originally in the book. The only characters that belong to me would be the ones that were never in the series. If you are a Harry Potter fan like me then you will know who they are.

I am planning to do the whole series through the eyes of a character of my own creation. She will become friends with Harry and the other main characters as well as have friends of her own. Some of the words will be exactly like they are in the book with slight alterations (such as dialogue with teachers and other characters she isn't interacting with). This will obviously take me a long time to do but I hope you enjoy it 

Faye

_**Chapter One**_

A young girl the age of eleven woke up one morning to the sound of tapping on her window. She looked over and sat bolt upright as she sighted an owl outside of her window tapping on the glass. She slowly climbed out of her bed and walked over to the window. She stared at the owl for a minute and hesitantly opened the window. The owl fluttered in and landed on her desk, holding out its leg. She saw that the owl had an envelope made parchment. The address was scribbled on the front in emerald-green ink. She untied the envelope from the owl's leg and it instantly took flight, disappearing out the window. At a closer look she saw that the envelope was sealed in wax imprinted with a coat of arms. There was a large letter 'H' in the centered and it was surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake.

She stared at it for another moment and then rushed downstairs. When she reached the landing she bumped into her brother. "Ow! Watch it Kael!"

"Me watch it? You watch it. You came charging into me" he said, folding his arms.

Her brother was two years younger than her but he was taller than her by a foot. He had blonde hair that came down to his neck and flared out. His eyes were blue and looked as though they were staring into your soul. Whereas she had dark reddish-brown hair and deep green eyes.

"What's going on out there?" Their mother called from the living room.

"Samara ran into me" Kael shouted in the direction of the living room.

Samara, remembering why she had rushed down the stairs, ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch beside her mother.

"Whoa slow down there girl" Her mother said.

"Mom I got this really weird looking letter" Samara said, thrusting the envelope towards her.

"Well open it then"

"Oh, right."

Samara ripped open the letter and pulled out two pieces of parchment. She unfolded the first piece of parchment and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First, Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Harrison,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After a few minutes Samara began to laugh. "Nice joke mom" she said.

Her Mom frowned. "What joke?"

"Oh c'mon. There is no way this is real. It would have to be you that created it. Kael's too stupid to pull off something like this."

"Watch your mouth" her mother snapped. "And give me that" she said, stretching out her hand.

Samara gave her the piece of parchment and started to read the other one.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I don't think this is a joke hun" her mother said.

"You can drop the act mom. Nice touch with the owl by the way. How much did that cost?" she asked.

"Owl? In my house? Are you sure you're alright Sam? I think you're the one playing the joke on me.

Samara looked from her mother's serious face, to the letter, and back again. "So you're not… making this up?" Samara asked quietly. "Does this mean I really am a witch? What do they mean by 'we await your owl'? What is this?" Samara said, starting to raise her voice a little. "How am I supposed to get these things that are on the list? How do I get to the school? Where is the School? Can I go to the school? Wh.."

"Settle down" her mom said, cutting into her moment of panic. "This might be a random prank from someone down the street. You never know. They obviously left that important information out. For a letter that looks so smart, they sure forgot a lot of things."

"But the address is extremely specific so said person would have to be a stalker. It states that I'm in the larges bedroom upstairs. How do you explain that?"

As if on cue, there was a tapping at the living room window and, sitting on the window sill, was another owl. Samara walked over to the window and unlocked it.

"Don't let it in. It might be full of diseases" her mom said.

"Mom, now it's your turn to relax. An owl delivered my last letter and then an owl is here so that I can send the owl back. It's no big deal" Samara said, opening the window.

The owl fluttered in through the window and landed on the coffee table, sticking out its leg. Samara looked at it for a minute and then said, "I though I was supposed to send a letter through the owl, not receive one." As soon as Samara had untied the letter from the owls' leg it took off again.

~*~

This is a little lame but I don't know how muggle borns(sp?) find out where to go.

"What does it say" her mom asked as she watched her open the letter.

~*~

"It's giving information on how to get my, school things, and" Samara pulled something else out of the envelope "it has a train ticket. But…" Samara said, frowning at it.

"What?" her mother asked.

"Well… it says to board the train at platform nine and three quarters. Is there a platform nine and three quarters? If there is I've never seen it." Samara said, puzzled.

"Well there must be some other means of getting to it. There wouldn't be a ticket for it if it didn't exist. Can I see the letter? I want to know where we have to go to get your school things… if this is all legit" her mom said.

"Does this mean your going to let me go?" Samara asked excitedly.

"If it's legit."

"Where do we have to go?"

"It says to enter Diagon Alley through a place called the Leaky Cauldron, which is in London. I've never seen it before but we'll find it."

"Can we go now?" Samara asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I suppose" her mother said with a sigh.

"What is this?" Said Samara's brother Kael, entering the room. "The school you're at now hates you. Why would another school want you?" Her brother sneered.

"Shut up you little brat. You're just jealous because I might be a witch. In fact, I bet you've always been jealous of me. It would explain why you're always such a pain in the a.." she stopped the instant her mom started to glare at her. Her mom was scary when she was angry.

"That's enough of this. Both of you go get ready. We're leaving. Yes , Kael, you have to come. No arguing on the way there or else I'll turn the car right back around and go home" her mother said crossly.

Samara didn't need telling twice. She ran upstairs as fast as she could and pulled open her drawers. Once she was dressed and ready she went downstairs. Her mom had finished putting on her shoes and grabbed the car keys. Without another word the climbed into the car and took off.


End file.
